In the case of a mechanical door lock, there is inconvenience of having to carry a key, and thus, in recent years, electrically actuated door locks which can open doors by inputting passwords or fingerprints are widely used.
Most of the electrically actuated door locks is operated by using a battery. Therefore, if a user does not recognize battery discharge in advance, and the battery is discharged, the operation of the door lock may be stopped, and the user may encounter a situation in which the door cannot be opened.
To solve this problem, a product having a battery terminal exposed on the outside of a door lock has been released. In the case of the door lock having the battery terminal exposed, the problem of the operation stop caused by the battery discharge can be solved, but users should always carry other batteries in case the battery is discharged, which may cause inconvenience.
Korean Patent Registration No. 1096915 discloses an electrically actuated door lock provided with its own charging unit which is capable of charging a battery by rotating a handle of the door lock. However, the related-art door lock has a complicated structure due to a power generation device using a rotational force of the handle, and there is inconvenience that a user should directly rotate the handle.